forbiddensirenfandomcom-20200214-history
Yukie Kobe
is a character in Siren: Blood Curse and a secondary antagonist. ''She was a nurse in the “Saiga Hospital“ and Seigo Saiga's girlfriend and fiancee. '''Story' Previous to the incident She was obsessively in love with Seigo and always followed him around and did everything what he told her, always calling him "sensei" or "doctor", which eventually became her catchphrase. Seigo himself disliked that attitude from Yukie and pretty quickly realized that nurse spies on him, which made him even angrier. Eventually, Seigo decided to punish Yukie and sacrifice her. She was used as the first sacrifice during the ritual at the beginning of the game and Seigo killed her by stabbing her through the heart with Homuranagi sword. Melissa Gale, Sam Monroe, Sol Jackson and Howard Wright wittessed her death, but were unable to save her. During the first timeline She turns in shibito at the same time when policeman Shuji Shimada, making them first 2 shibitos in the village. She and the other shibito (killed by her, Shimada, or each other) attacked humans and she continued stalking and pursuing Seigo everywhere with the intent to kill him for what he did to her. Seigo, much later, eventually felt guilty for killing her. She finds some arguing americans and approaches them laughing as the sound of a siren pierces the air. Later Yukie and a couple of other shibito encountered Sol Jackson and Bella Monroe, who escapes, while the shibito killed Sol. Then the nurse followed Bella to the ”Saiga Hospital” and searched for her there with no luck, however. When Melissa Gale arrives at the hospital, to look for Bella, Yuike is still there. She assists a Shibito Brain in a wheelchair, serving as it's transportation and meets and confronts Melissa, who knocks her out. After Seigo tells Sam and Melissa where are the Mana Church (from Bella’s drawing) is and they go there to find Bella, Yukie approaches him once again, calling out for him. He shoots her down and then commits suicide by shooting himself after saying, "I'm getting tired of this”. After that Yukie is never seen again and her whereabouts in the First Timeline later is unknown. Second timeline In the Second Timeline Yukie is not present in the hospital, but rather wonders to the Gojaku Mountain, where she eventually becomes a very intelligent Shibito Brain and meets and stalks Seigo in the mines when he goes there to search for the Uryen. While becoming a Shibito Brain, Yukie developed quick regeneration to any damage, so Seigo uses a special wooden cross to render her immobile and cease her control over Maggot-shibito in the Gojaku Mountain mines, which guards the place where the Uryen is hidden. After that, Yukie is never seen again and her fate is unknown, since she cannot move and can still be trapped in the mines or eventually killed by Howard. Seigo says her name as his last words when he dies in the second timeline, killed by Howard. Trivia *While her voice is provided by Ryōko Sugizaki (杉崎綾子), her model is provided by Chiang Li-mei. * Yukie is heavily based on sisters Mina and Risa Onda from the original Siren. Their characteristics were merged into one character. *She is one of the first shibito in the game, the second one being Shuji Shimada. Yukie is also very intelligent and dangerous, stalking her prey until the later is dead. *Yukie and Sol Jackson are the only shibito-antagonists who is not present in the Shibito Nest in the First Timeline, while Shuji Shimada, Seigo-shibito, Sam Monroe spider-shibito and Bella Monroe Brain Shibito are all present. Gallery mMq6Db6cDhA.jpg|A living Yukie with Seigo on the photographs found in her diary. OtKkvC04KtQ.jpg|Yukie in the Saiga hospital. 20121126164402d84.jpg|Yukie with the Brain in the Saiga hospital. 8362abe1-921a-40fa-9e29-f4182d9272ac.jpg|Ditto. 54038560.jpg|Ditto. Melissa in hospital.jpg|Yukie with Melissa in the Saiga hospital. DatETe9uyBM.jpg|Yukie in the Saiga hospital. 4cwcRNFUtf0.jpg|Ditto. SIR_04.jpg|Ditto. No8HvI3Ngqk.jpg|Shibito Brain Yukie in the mines. screenshot.siren-blood-curse.1280x720.2008-07-13.36.jpg|Ditto. TPG1KicNGII.jpg|Ditto. O7D_FZkFgHY.jpg|Yukie with Melissa on a bridge. Chiang_limei.jpg|Chiang Li-mei as a living Yukie. Chiang_limei_shibito.jpg|Chiang Li-mei as Yukie's Shibito form. Category:Characters Category:Siren: Blood Curse Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Shibito Category:Enemies Category:NPCs